The present invention relates to a highly efficient revolver device.
The current design of revolvers has not changed much in the last century. Conventional revolvers have a slight gap defined between the rotatable cylinder and the back end of the revolver barrel that results in pressure losses so that the speed of the bullet is reduced. During the blast, conventional revolvers are quite noisy due to the leakage between the cylinder and the barrel so that particles may blasts out through the gap. It is often necessary to use more powder to compensate for the pressure losses. There is a need for a more efficient design that improves the performance of the revolver.
The shooting device of the present invention solves the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the shooting device, such as a revolver, has a housing with a barrel-receiving opening defined therein. A cylinder and a barrel are attached to the housing. The barrel has a rear section with a cylindrical segment that slidably engages the cylindrical segment. A spring has one end attached to the rear section of the barrel and a second opposite end attached to the cylindrical valve for urging the valve against a groove section of the cylinder so there is a tight fit between the valve and the cylinder during the firing of the bullet. This prevents any pressure loss when the bullet is fired.